Burke U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,298 discloses the isomerization of saturated alkyl carboxylic acids having 4 to 20 carbon atoms and having at least one hydrogen on a beta carbon atom by heating the acids in a solvent in the presence of a rhodium catalyst promoted with an iodide or bromide and carbon monoxide.